Fluidic angular rate sensors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,587,328 and 3,626,675, in which a stream of flowing gas is deflected to one side by the effect of the Coriolis force, which in turn depends upon the angular rate of rotation of the device. In the prior art, this deflection was sensed by a matched pair of hot-wire anemometers. One important advantage of this type of angular rate sensor is that the only moving part is the pump used to provide the jet of gas. It is essential in these prior art devices that the thermal effects of the wires be extremely well matched and problem of manufacturing variations within the wire material has long plagued the art.